As the world becomes more technologically advanced and dependent on computer systems, cyber attacks are increasing in sophistication and intensity. These attacks include the use of exploits to steal proprietary information, spread malware, disrupt services, or cause other problems. Traditional defense solutions, such as firewalls, anti-malware detection systems, etc., focus on identifying and mitigating these threats. However, traditional defense solutions ignore many of the underlying issues that allow exploits or other threats to exist. For example, components are generally exposed in the runtime environment for long periods of times, and provide administrative access and privileges that may not be necessary for operations. In addition, networks are typically exposed via the connections required to maintain components in the runtime environment. Furthermore, in many instances, discovering compromised components can be difficult and when/if finally discovered, extensive damage or negative effects may have already been inflicted.